Dos jóvenes, dos secretos, un sueño
by fan-de-caidos-del-mapa
Summary: (Pre-HTTYD 2) Anna, al igual que Hiccup, sueña con conocer el mundo, y cuando Elsa envía algunos embajadores a Berk por razones comerciales, ella no duda en colarse en el barco. En la isla, conocerá nuevos amigos, criaturas asombrosas, peligros inimaginables, secretos impresionantes y lugares increíbles. Sin saber que, en Arendelle, una guerra con las Islas del Sur se aproxima


**Bueno, decidí empezar un nuevo fic, se me ocurrió mientras jugaba al juego para XBox de HTTYD 2 (amo ese juego). La historia se pone cada vez mejor. La verdad, no creo que nadie lea esta historia :( pero quizás me lleve una sorpresa como en mi otro fic "La Princesa Olvidada" (es un fic de Frozen) que, aunque creí que nadie lo iba a ler es mi fic más popular! **

**Así que...**

**Disfruten!**

La joven princesa de Arendelle corría por los tejados celestes de su castillo. Tenía que cuidarse de no resbalar. No quería morir… otra vez.

Trepó por el techo hasta la cima de la torre más alta del palacio. Una teja se desprendió de este y la joven resbaló unos centímetros. Tenía que tener más cuidado.

Llegó hasta la cima de la torre, sintiendo el viento en la cara revolviéndole el cabello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el viento… bueno, si. El día de su muerte, pero no había sido nada placentero. Además, eso ya había pasado hacía un mes.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de la luz del sol del atardecer en su rostro y la brisa en su cabello. Recordaba bien los años que había pasado encerrada en su castillo, sin sentir ni el viento ni el sol. Ahora todo se había terminado.

Durante años, su sueño había sido conocer el mundo, ver lugares lejanos, conocer otras culturas… pero cuando su hermana se aisló del mundo y cerraron las puertas del palacio, su sueño se redujo a poder salir del castillo y "hacer un muñeco de nieve" con Elsa.

Claro, ahora las puertas estaban abiertas y Elsa por fin controlaba sus poderes. Aunque eso no significaba que podía pasar tanto tiempo con ella como cuando eran niñas, antes del accidente, pues los deberes como reina de la mayor se lo impedían.

Ahora la joven Princesa Anna estaba sola: su hermana estaba haciendo… lo que sea que haga una reina, su novio estaba trabajando lejos en la montaña y Olaf estaba jugando en el pueblo con los niños.

A veces pensaba que necesitaba tener amigos de su edad (si era posible, de su especie también). Miró al horizonte, preguntándose qué había más allá del fiordo y las montañas. ¡Ojalá pudiera conocer el mundo!

-¡Anna!- gritó alguien. Bajó la vista a la ventana para encontrarse con Elsa -¡Bajá de ahí ahora mismo!-

-¡Está bien, está bien!- se deslizó por el tejado para entrar por la ventana que daba al despacho de Elsa.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que no subas al techo?!- la regañó. A pesar de ser solo tres años mayor, Elsa ya jugaba el papel de "madre sobre-protectora".

-Solo estaba jugando- se excusó Anna.

-Es peligroso-

-No me pasó nada-

-¡Pero podrías haberte lastimado! ¿Y si te caías?-

-Te sorprendería las veces que me caí a lo largo de toda mi vida-

-¡Nunca te caíste de un lugar tan alto!- le recriminó Elsa

-¿te conté que cuando me caí de un acantilado de sesenta metros?-

-¡Había nieve! Y ese no es el punto-

Anna rodó los ojos. Siempre era lo mismo ¿no podía dejarla ser ella?

-Mejor me voy- dijo Anna antes de salir corriendo a alguna parte del castillo.

Elsa se sentó en una silla, cansada del comportamiento de su hermana. Por mucho que la quisiera, no paraba de hacer cosas demasiado peligrosas para su gusto.

No era momento para regañar a Anna, era su naturaleza. No podía vivir sin aventura. Además, tenía que volver a su reunión.

Se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hasta la sala de reuniones. Si todo salía bien, Arendelle tendría un importante socio comercial.

Ø:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:Ø

Anna caminaba tranquilamente por las empedradas calles de la ciudad de Arendelle cerca de la costanera. Había un barco cerca del puerto, Anna se preguntaba a dónde iría, o de donde venía.

-¡Hola, Anna!- escuchó una vocecita chillona que ya conocía.

-¡Oh! Hola Olaf- saludó al pequeño muñeco de nieve, con un tono de tristeza e la voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupado -¿pasó algo malo?-

-No, todo está bien…- miró con tristeza las naves.

-¿Segura?- Por más inocente que fuera el muñeco de nieve, no era tonto.

Anna suspiró. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de Olaf y le dijo:

-Todos los días veo personas que se van de aquí, visitan lugares lejanos que me encantaría visitar, son libres de viajar a donde quieran y conocen cosas que jamás yo veré- dijo la joven princesa mientras contemplaba a un barco zarpar -Quiero conocer el mundo- sentenció -Pero ni siquiera puedo subir al tejado del castillo-

-¡Estoy seguro que Elsa podrá ayudarte!- dijo Olaf con su eterno optimismo.

-Olaf, nadie puede ayudarme con esto- Miró al horizonte- ¿Qué habrá más allá del fiordo?-

Ø:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:Ø

Elsa llegó a su reunión, donde la esperaban algunos embajadores provenientes de las tierras que pronto serían aliadas comerciales de Arendelle.

-Buenas tardes, su majestad- la saludó un embajador.

-buenas tardes, caballeros- se sentó en la silla de la cabecera de la mesa para comenzar la reunión con los embajadores de este reino.

La reunión duró casi una hora, y la pobre Elsa apenas entendía todo lo que decían. Al principio había dudado en forjar pactos comerciales con este pueblo, pues parecían muy salvajes, pero después de un tiempo comprendió que no importaba como fueran las personas de este país, sino que beneficios podía obtener Arendelle de esta alianza. Además, ya habían perdido a dos importantes socios comerciales (Weselton y Las Islas del Sur) debido a más de un atentado contra las vidas de la Reina y La Princesa.

-… entonces Arendelle obtendría cien unidades de cuero de oveja por semana y nuestro país trescientas unidades de madera por mes- concluyó uno de los embajadores.

-Así es- confirmó la Reina de las Nieves- Pero solo por curiosidad ¿por qué necesitan tanta madera?-

-Usted sabe, su majestad, que en nuestra isla los incendios son muy frecuentes por razones que ustedes ya sabe-

-Sí, lo sé. Y hablando de secretos, nadie fuera de la isla puede saber acerca de mis poderes-

-Por lo tanto, nadie fuera de Arendelle debe saber sobre las criaturas que en nuestro pueblo habitan-

-Jamás lo diría- dijo la reina- Mañana mismo enviaré unos representantes de Arendelle para firmar los pactos comerciales con Berk-

Ø:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:ǂ:-:Ø

Al día siguiente…

Anna despertó completamente despeinada (aunque no era nada nuevo) y comenzó la rutina: Se levantó, se cambió, se peinó (tardó casi una hora) y se fue a desayunar.

Como todos los días, Elsa la estaba esperando en la mesa.

-Buenos días- saludó la mayor.

-Hola- contestó Anna con una sonrisa.

Desayunaron en silencio antes de que cada una volviera a sus deberes como Reina y Princesa (bueno, en realidad solo Elsa tenía deberes). Anna salió a pasear por el pueblo, no soportaba estar encerrada en el castillo.

Los ciudadanos estaban despertando, los locales se estaban abriendo, las calles se comenzaron a llenar, los niños comenzaron a jugar en la plaza… y los barcos comenzaban a zarpar.

Para su sorpresa, había otro barco que no había visto antes, más o menos pequeño (un poco más chico que la carabela*) que estaba esperando en el puerto mientras alguno hombres cargaban el equipaje de varias personas a bordo.

-Disculpe, señor- le dijo al capitán del barco, un sujeto llamado Jack Bauer.

-Buenos días, Princesa Anna- saludó el capitán.

-Me preguntaba dónde irá este barco-

-Si todo sale bien, a un nuevo socio comercial de Arendelle-

-¿Dónde queda? ¿Qué reino es?-

-Oh, no, su majestad. No es un reino, en un pueblo vikingo llamado Berk-

-¿Vikingo? ¿Desde cuándo mi hermana hace tratos con vikingos?-

-Después de romper las alianzas comerciales con Las Islas del Sur y Weselton necesitamos socios comerciales- sentenció Jack Bauer –pero, personalmente, yo creo que es solo por curiosidad-

-¿Curiosidad? ¿De qué?-

-Pues, no sé si los rumores son ciertos- se inclinó hacia la joven y le susurró al oído: -pero dicen que en Berk hay… dragones-

Anna se separó del capitán del barco, atónita.

-¿Dragones? ¿Dijo que en Berk hay dragones?-

-Dije que es un rumor… Al principio no creí que fuera real, pero cuando los poderes de su hermana, la Reina, quedaron a la luz, comencé a creer que el resto del mundo puede tener su parte de cosas mágicas-

-¿Entonces?-

-Yo creo que sí hay dragones, pero la única razón por la que me ofrecí como voluntario para llevar este barco hasta La Isla es para comprobar si el rumor es cierto-

Anna miró la nave, que dentro de poco zarparía a un lugar con criaturas asombrosas (probablemente). Anna comprendió que ahí estaba su oportunidad de viajar a un lugar desconocido. Lo pensó unos segundos antes de preguntarle al Capitán:

-¿cuándo zarpa?-

**Bueno, supongo que nadie leyó esto :( ya se que si la cosa no es Jelsa nadie lee ningún fic (¿qué le ven a Jelsa?)**

***Carabela: un tipo de barco, de hecho fue la clase de barco que utilizó (el &#%$ de) Colón.**

**Bueno...**

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa fuera**


End file.
